Love Knows No Boundaries
by Secret Saturn
Summary: "Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah"  From the movie Shrek  Will feelings be forever hidden? SongFic/FanFic  RiniXHelios


"Love Knows No Boundaries"

**A Fanfic/Songfic using the song "Hallelujah" from Shrek. I'm not positive who's the original singer, but I go by the version of Rufus Wainwright. I don't anything but the Fanfic. I treated this story like a poem so it's gonna be abundant of figurative language. I hope you enjoy!**

~Rini's P.O.V~

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

"I forgot to tell you Helios…" I whispered softly. A tear slipped from my left eye as I watched him slip away into the crystal blue sky. A soft breeze blew, drying the pained scar streaking my face, that my eye gave away. "That, I love you…" It slipped, something I had never gotten the courage to tell him. I had the chance, a chance in a life time. The chance I now lost, knowing I will never have another. I know, I will never see him again. So, the empty words just hung there. The cool wind took them from my grasp, and devoured them like a pack of hungry ferocious lions, destroying everything I had, including my lost dreams, broken heart, and the incarcerated love that should've been free.

~Helios P.O.V~

_It goes like this, the forth the fifth_

_The minor fall and the major lift_

_And the baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah _

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

It struck like bloody murder. Strike that, it was worse. _I forgot to tell you Helios…That, I love you. _I don't know how I heard her thoughts, or words, but I know the sweet nectar from a honey suckle. Her dream, desire, and wish. I flew to Ellysion and came to my human form. Tears flooded my eyes and soon soaked my face. I wanted to turn back, and take her away like a thief in the night. But it wasn't possible, even for love.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

I walked to the balcony of my room. I leaned over and saw the miles upon miles of beauty that once amazed me every time I came here. A coat of serenity covered it, not a disturbance in sight was found. My eyes were fixed on a haunted place I couldn't make go away. The crystal pond stood there silently, boring into my head. More and more it slapped and spat, tearing me to shreds. Trembling, I hit my knees, tears pouring down like rain, looking up to Heaven for some kind of answer. Never could I see her again, I knew it couldn't be done. Fate would never allow. Any way, she deserved much better then me. A much better man who could actually be by her side, stay, and love her like she was the only person in the world. The thought killed my heart and it stung worse than a thousand bee stings. But love let go, and I had to too.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne_

_She cut you hair_

_And from your lips she drew a Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

~10 years later~

~Rini's P.O.V~

I wept, cried, sobbed, whimpered, and wailed, praying to God it wasn't going to be. Love can't happen that way. One week, and just been told an hour ago, everything happened like rushing water from a broken dam. I wanted to disappear into the secret world I've never known. A place from long ago and all that remains are the lost memories crying out in the deep dark desert, and nothing else.

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room_

_I walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

~Helios's P.O.V~

I clutched the paper hard trying to keep everything from coming out. But I had to be happy for her, she found her prince and this is what her dreams longed for. I sighed, knowing there was no hope left. As much as I hated it, I had to go to show her support, and bury my emotions under sheets of fake happiness. At least she forgot everything, and found true love she could hold so near, I wasn't going stop it. Anyway, if we had anything back then, it was just a silly playful little crush, and nothing more.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

~Rini's P.O.V~

I walked down the isle holding Daddy's arm. I faked a smile and put on my best mask that would fool anyone. "You look beautiful" He smiled, kissed my head and let me go to the alter. He was tall and handsome, kind in the eyes, and any woman would die just to be this close to this navy-colored eyed man, but I wasn't falling for his thick trickery trying to tear through me, still, not tough enough to steal my heart. I didn't have it. It was taken away by the thief who never returned. Yet, I never gave up hope, until now.

_There was a time you let me know_

_What real and going on below_

_But now you never show it to me do you?_

~Helios's P.O.V~

I sat in the very back, trying to hide in the deep shadows, in case, one or two slipped. She was astonishing. I recognized that same dress she wore such a long time ago. Short-sleeved, a long, snowy-white dress that kissed the floor, beads separating her torso and stomach, and golden loops touched the top. Her hair, in the same style I had remembered, only longer, it almost touched the floor. I longed to be the one standing in front of her, but it was only a dream that would never come true. Never had I thought such a thing, but it's the painful truth. Suddenly, it came, the words I dreaded so much. I closed my eyes and let one slip.

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

~Rini's P.O.V~

"You may kiss the bride" The preacher announced. He leaned toward me and I reluctantly did the same. "NO!" A startled cry came from the audience shouted. I looked to see who, and it killed me. It was the thief from so long ago, had finally returned. I couldn't wear it any longer. It fell, uncovering the deep truth. "…Helios?" I questioned, though, I knew it was him. He then quickly slipped from his pew, and walked out. I fell to my knees, and let it all out, not caring any more, repeating his name over and over again. I felt a hand pulling mine. "Go, he needs you more than I, and you need him more than me" Gregory, my groom spoke so softly, like he didn't really want me in the first place, but still cared.

_Maybe there's_ _a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

~Helios P.O.V~

I blew it. I blew her moment of glory. I blew her fantasy. I blew her dreams away. I couldn't help it, I just couldn't see it, those sheets of fake happiness shattered. No longer will she ever see light in me, if she had saw it before. I caught myself breaking into a run. Blinded by my tears, I looked back. To the place I may never see again. My heart was rejoicing of the thought. "Helios!" I heard a shout not far. Faint but so familiar it hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned around and _whack_. I fell to the ground after ramming into something, hitting my head hard. I sat up, holding my head, thinking I ran into a guard. "I'm sor-" I gasp, stunned by the Denzel In Distress from so long ago, also holding her head. Her soft auburn eyes met mine and we sat there frozen in time.

_It's not a cry you hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

~Rini's P.O.V~

He finally looked away from the glorious glare we both got lost in like Hansel in Gretel deep within the woods. "I'm sorry I ruined-" "NO! YOU THIEF! YOU STOLE MY HEART I DON-" I was hushed by the jerk of his hand on my arm, and the touch of his lips. I hugged him in return, not letting go of him like the world was ending and this was the last moment. This was the day God had proven me wrong. He had proven both of us wrong. Love was the jack of all trades, nothing was impossible. Even when all hope and faith was lost, love still remained, because love knows no boundaries.

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_


End file.
